


Nothing More, Nothing Less

by DinoDina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: Mulder and Scully's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 12-03-13. Cross-posted on ffn.

It's all so simple. He's there, she's there. Hand in hand, they walk through life, laughing, crying, but doing it together. They have witnessed death, laughed in its face. They have been betrayed, they tricked their opponents. It is them against the conspiracies, the humans, the aliens. It is a relationship built on trust, their motto being, "Each other. Trust only each other."

They have seen each other discouraged, fought against all odds to save the other. They are different. Different beliefs, interests. They fight, argue, say that the theories of the other are "ridiculous." They have not known each other for a long time. They work together.

When she is asked who they are to each other, she says "Partners."

They are girlfriend and boyfriend, husband and wife, lovers, best friends. He is not offended when she describes them as "Partners," People shoot him looks of pity, thinking that he was dismissed by her, labeled "unimportant." He merely smiles.

"Let them think what they want," he thinks.

People cannot even begin to comprehend what they mean to each other, the depth of their bond. Because that's what they are, partners. Through the good, through the bad, nothing more, nothing less. Fox Mulder, Dana Scully. Where one goes, so does the other. They are partners, they know it, everyone else knows it. And they wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
